fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Oogoe Diamond
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Oogoe Diamond (大声ダイヤモンド) ; Release Date : 2008.10.22 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You，Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-23～24 (Regular Edition, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1001/1002 (Theater Edition, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Oogoe Diamond (大声ダイヤモンド) / Senbatsu # 109 (Marukyuu) (109 (マルキュー)) / Senbatsu # Oogoe Diamond / Team A # Oogoe Diamond / Team B ; DVD # Oogoe Diamond Music Video # Oogoe Diamond Making-of Theater Edition Details ; CD # Oogoe Diamond # 109 (Marukyuu) # Oogoe Diamond / Team K # Oogoe Diamond / Kenkyuusei # Oogoe Diamond / SKE48 ; DVD # Oogoe Diamond Music Video # Bonus Clip: "Confession Video" ("Daisuki...") # SKE48 no Kiseki Included Members "Oogoe Diamond" ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (20 Members) (Kim Yongsun Center (in bold) * Team A: Ahn Jiyoung, Bae Juhyun, Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Im Nayeon, Im Yoona, Jessica Jung, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Shin Hyejeong * Team K: Jung Soyeon, Kim Hyunah, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Mihyun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Kang Seulgi, Park Chorong, Wendy Son, Yoon Bomi "109 (Marukyuu)" Senbatsu (選抜) (20 Members) (Im Yoona Center) * Team A: Ahn Jiyoung, Bae Juhyun, Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Im Nayeon, Im Yoona, Jessica Jung, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Shin Hyejeong * Team K: Jung Soyeon, Kim Hyunah, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Mihyun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Kang Seulgi, Park Chorong, Wendy Son, Yoon Bomi General Information Oogoe Diamond is the 10th single (12th overall) released by AKB48 and the 1st one released under KING RECORDS. The first press of the regular edition included an alternative member cover from any of the other 19 senbatsu members. As it was the first King Records single, it was also the one who introduced the Theater Editions and Handshaking Event Tickets included inside the CD. Oogoe Diamond is also a stage song for AKB48 Team A's 5th stage Renai Kinshi Jourei and SKE48 Team S's 1st stage PARTY ga Hajimaru yo. ; Chart Records (Oricon) * 7th best-selling single of October 2008. * 109th best-selling single of 2008. * First AKB48 single to rank in Oricon's Top 3 in both Weekly and Daily Categories. * Longest charting AKB48 single with over 70 weeks in Oricon's top 200 as of 2011. * This single outsold all the previous AKB48 singles only in its first week. Trivia * First senbatsu of Ahn Jiyoung, Im Nayeon, Kim Mihyun, Wendy Son, Yoon Bomi. * 's last Senbatsu and single. * First time a solo cover is featured on a AKB48's single release. For this single, both the regular and the theater editions covers are solo covers. These are Kim Yongsun's first ever solo covers. * First and only time the Theater Edition was released as a CD+DVD instead of CD Only. * Last time single songs were included in a stage written by Akimoto Yasushi, as both Oogoe Diamond and 109 were included in A5. Waiting Stages have included Single Songs, however. * Following BINGO! and Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008, this was the 3rd time all the AKB48 members appeared in a single's PV. * "Oogoe Diamond" was the ending theme for thi -TV Show, "Mendol ~ikemen idol~" and the KBS Variety show "AKKO ni Omakase!". * Motto: 「大声で叫べば、ダイヤモンドになる」 ("Oogoe de Sakebeba, Diamond ni naru" / "If you scream aloud, it will turn into a Diamond"). Category: AKB48 Singles